The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera
| creator = | writer = | director = | starring = | voices = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "It's Fun! Fun! Fun! Funtastic!" by The Funtastic Singers | endtheme = "It's Fun! Fun! Fun! Funtastic!" by The Funtastic Singers | composer = Hoyt Curtin | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Worldvision Enterprises (1985–1991) Turner Program Services (1991–1996) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1996–present) | channel = First-run syndication | picture_format = | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = Hanna–Barbera's World of Super Adventure | followed_by = | related = }} The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera is an animated syndicated programming block produced by Hanna-Barbera that ran on a weekly schedule and was performed in live action. The program ran from 1985 to 1994. Overview The block made its world television premiere on Sunday, September 15, 1985 and it included an array of both old and new Hanna-Barbera original cartoon shows. The show aired on Sundays in most markets, but some stations broadcast it on Weekdays as well as on Saturdays. The 1985 to 1987 edition was hosted by legendary Hanna-Barbera mainstays, Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (all voiced by Daws Butler). Each show included HBTV segments featuring music videos of classic Hanna-Barbera cartoon clips (similar to Disney's D-TV and Nickelodeon's sister network MTV). It included hits like "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival and "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell. "It's Fun! Fun! Fun! Funtastic!", was the main theme song for the first three seasons (it was also the theme for Yogi's newest series, Yogi's Treasure Hunt). Next, The Down and Dirty Dinosaurs hosted the 1988 edition, and then the 1990 edition was hosted by Kenny Ford and Jennifer Love Hewitt (while their show Kids Incorporated was off the air). The block ran from 1985 to 1994 and was 90 minutes long in 1985. However, due to the initial success, the running time increased to two hours in 1986. With time, its popularity waned and the program's length decreased from two hours in 1987 to one hour in 1993. Distribution It was originally distributed by Worldvision Enterprises, then moved to Turner Program Services after the sale of the Hanna-Barbera studio to Turner Broadcasting. Most of the shows that aired on the block are now distributed by Warner Bros. Television Distribution. When it first aired, The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera could be seen on all independent stations owned by Taft, the parent company of Hanna-Barbera Productions and Worldvision Enterprises at the time. Shows The series had a superstar lineup of both old and new Hanna-Barbera characters throughout its run. *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1990–1992) *''The Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1987–1988) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990–1991) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1985–1987) *''Fantastic Max'' (1988–1990) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986–1988) *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1988–1990) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985–1987) *''Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10'' (1987–1988) *''HBTV'' (1985–1987) *''The Jetsons'' (1985–1987; 1993-1994) *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' (1990–1993) *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1986–1988) *''Paw Paws'' (1985–1987) *''Paddington Bear'' (1989–1991) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1992–1993) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988–1991) *''Richie Rich'' (1988–1989) *''Skedaddle'' (1988–1989) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987–1988) *''The Smurfs'' (1987–1990) *''Snorks'' (1987–1989) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993–1994) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993–1994) *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' (1990–1992) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985–1988) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988–1989) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1992–1993) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1991–1993) References External links * * HBTV at The Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Television programming blocks in the United States Category:Television syndication packages Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1994 American television series endings